Nenggak Karbol
by shyxa
Summary: Summary: AU. #DaerahMinor. Pulang arisan, Satsuki berniat memasakkan makan siang untuk sang suami sebelum sadar kalau lantai rumahnya kotor. "Kalem kalem, ieu wipol ka mana yeuh?"
**Nenggak Karbol**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU. #DaerahMinor. Pulang arisan, Satsuki berniat memasakkan makan siang untuk sang suami sebelum sadar kalau lantai rumahnya kotor. "Kalem kalem,** _ **ieu**_ **wipol** _ **ka mana yeuh**_ **?"**

 **A/N: Nyunda~**

 **X.x.X**

Satsuki, kembang desa yang akhirnya menikahi seorang pemuda anak pemilik peternakan sapi yang lumayan terkenal, berjalan lesu ke rumahnya. Bukan tanpa sebab dia seperti itu hari ini. Tadi ada arisan antar RT yang selalu diadakan dua minggu sekali. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, untuk saat ini Satsuki masih belum beruntung. Yang berhasil membawa pulang uang hasil arisan adalah Neng Seira—istri dari juragan angkot paling terkenal di desa itu.

Masalahnya adalah dia dan suaminya tercinta, Tetsuya, sedang terlilit utang pada salah satu rentenir dari desa sebelah—sebut saja Mas HanaMako. Uang yang mereka tabung berdua habis dipakai untuk memperbaiki warung dan membayar kerugian akibat kebakaran tak sengaja yang dua bulan lalu terjadi.

(Salahkan Daiki, adik laki-lakinya, yang masih suka mainan petasan sembarangan) (tapi karena doi masih SMA dan tak mampu membayarnya, jadilah itu semua tanggungan Satsuki yang berujung menjadi tanggungan Tetsuya juga)

"Hah ...," Satsuki menghela napas lelah untuk kesekian kalinya. Kaki mulus yang hanya beralaskan sandal sepuluh ribu rupiah itu menendang kerikil di depannya. " _Naha nya meuni sial-sial teuing urang téh. Jeung naha urang téh kalahka minjem ka_ si Mas HanaMako _. Geus nyaho bungana téh gédé. Rék ngajual sapi, engké dicarékan_." (Kenapa ya sial-sial banget aku tuh. Dan kenapa kita tuh malah minjem ke si Mas HanaMako. Udah tau bunganya tuh gede. Mau ngejual sapi, nanti dimarahin.)

" _Mun_ si Abah _nyaho_ (Kalau si Abah tau), mati aja aku sama si Akang ini mah. Terus _urang kudu kumaha_? (Terus aku harus gimana?)" katanya menyambung curhatan sebelumnya. Abah, alias Papahnya, bisa memarahi Daiki ujung-ujungnya dan Satsuki tentu saja tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Meski Daiki bandelnya naudzubillah, dia tetap sayang sama adik satu-satunya itu.

Mau minta ke Abinya Tetsuya juga segan. Masa urusan siapa yang kena siapa?

 _Tapi ieu kumaha lima puluh juta deui Ya Allah ... (Tapi ini gimana lima puluh juta lagi Ya Allah ...)_

Sapi di peternakan keluarga Tetsuya juga, kan tidak bisa dijual begitu saja.

"Ah bener-bener deh tuh si Daiki, _awas siah manéh_ (awas kamu)," geramnya sambil mempercepat lajunya. Tiba-tiba saja, wajah sang suami terbayang di benaknya.

 _Eh, si Akang geus balik belum nya? Ceunah mah di tempat abi téh teu aya nanaon. (Eh, si Akang udah pulang belum ya? Katanya mah di tempat Abi tuh nggak ada apa-apa.)_

Satsuki berlari kecil ketika rumahnya dan sang suami sudah mulai terlihat di depan mata. Tanpa sadar, kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat ketika dirinya mengingat wajah tampan sang suami.

Sesampainya di sana, gadis cantik itu langsung membuka pintu rumah yang memang sengaja tak dia kunci.

"Assalamu'alaikum. Akang? Akang _parantos mulih_? _Ieu enéng nembé wangsul ti_ acara arisan (Assalamu'alaikum. Akang? Akang udah pulang? Ini eneng baru pulang dari acara arisan)," katanya sembari melepas sandal di teras rumah.

Namun anehnya, tak ada jawaban sedikit pun dari dalam rumah. Padahal, kalau yang suaminya bilang itu benar, kalau di sana tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan, seharusnya, kan Tetsuya sudah di rumah. Dan biasanya Akang Tetsuya-nya itu orang yang selalu membalas salam mau bagaimana pun juga.

Baru juga berjalan satu langkah, dahinya sudah berkerut tak suka. Dia langsung melihat telapak kakinya.

" _Heuh, meuni kotor kieu imah téh. Geus lah ngepel heula wé._ Masak buat si Akang mah _engké wé_ (Heuh, kotor banget sih rumah. Udah lah ngepel dulu aja. Masak buat si Akang mah nanti aja)," ujarnya sembari berjalan menuju teras belakang tempat dia biasa menaruh alat-alat kebersihan. Diambilnya satu gagang pel dan ember biru berukuran sedang. Saat hendak mencari wipol, merek pembersih lantai kepercayaannya, lagi-lagi dahinya berkerut.

"Kalem kalem, _ieu_ wipol _ka mana yeuh_? (Kalem kalem, ini wipol ke mana nih?)" tanyanya sembari mencari pembersih lantai tersebut. Disingkirkannya satu-satu barang di sana sebelum akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengambil pembersih lantai yang baru.

Baru juga ingin mengambilnya di kardus tempat dia biasa menyimpan kebutuhan rumah tangga, matanya menangkap sebuah kertas terlipas di atas meja ruang makan. Dia menghampiri meja tersebut dan mengambil kertas itu.

Dibacanya hati-hati.

.

[Enengku tersayang, ini Akang Tetsuya.

 _Enéng, akang mah geus teu kiat deui. Éta lima puluh juta téh rék mayar maké naon, Néng_? (Eneng, akang mah udah nggak kuat lagi. Itu lima puluh juta mau bayar pake apa, Neng?)

 _Néng, akang mah bakal inget terus ka kajadian ieu. Mun akang engké beneran maot, akang mah bakal ngehantuin Daiki salamina. Titik._ (Neng, akang mah bakal inget terus ke kejadian ini. Kalau akang nanti beneran mati, akang mah bakal ngehantuin Daiki selamanya. Titik.)

Sampai akang berhasil bikin dia ngebayar lima puluh juta itu, akang nggak bakal berhenti.

Salam sayang,

Akang Tetsuya]

.

Satsuki menutup mulutnya kaget. Secepat kilat, tanpa sadar masih tetap memegang gagang pelnya, dia berlari menuju kamar mereka berdua yang tertutup.

 _Brak_!

"Astagfirullah, Akang!" Gadis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang suami yang tergolek lemah di atas kasur. Netranya langsung memperhatikan sekitar—

—ada botol wipol terbuka di sisi kasur.

"Ya Allah, Akang ... Akang _téh_ nenggak karbol?" Air matanya mengalir tak percaya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, buru-buru diambilnya ponsel yang disimpan di saku roknya.

Dihubunginya Teh Shinta, tetangga sekaligus dokter muda yang bulan depan akan menikah dengan pebisnis es kelapa muda yang sekaligus adik ipar Neng Seira.

Beruntungnya dia, Teh Shinta langsung mengangkat telepon di detik berikutnya.

" _Assalamu'alaikum,"_ ujar Teh Shinta di ujung sana.

"Wa'alaikumsalam. Teh Shinta! Bantuin eneng, Teh!" Satsuki berjalan menjauh dari TKP sembari tetap membawa gagang pelnya.

" _Astagfirullah alazim. Kenapa, Neng? Kok panik gitu?"_

"Iya ini Ya Allah si Akang nenggak wipol!" Dia menggigit bibirnya panik sebelum akhirnya mengingat sesuatu.

" _APA?! Eneng mah gimana harusnya nelepon ambulans bukannya nelepon teteh."_

"Aduh eneng panik, mana sempet mikirin harus neleponin siapa. Punya nomernya aja nggak!" Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuju tempat di mana dia menyimpan barang-barang rumah tangga dan mengubrak-abriknya.

" _Ya udah gini. Nih teteh udah siap-siap keluar rumah mau langsung ke rumah kamu. Sementara ini, apa yang udah kamu lakuin?"_

Satu barang diambilnya dari kardus tersebut.

"Ya sekarang mah eneng terpaksa ngepel rumahnya pake Super Pell!"

 **Owari**

Halo!

...

...

...

KAPAN LAGI AKU NGENISTAIN KUROMOMO TUH KAPAN LAGI.

Oke, sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari Cangehgar (inti humornya). Tapi kalau di sana ceritanya si anak nelen pulpen. Kalau di sini kujadiin nenggak karbol.

Awalnya nih ya, aku mau bikin mereka mesra-mesraan atau _fluff_ atau sekedar adik tingkat curhat sama katingnya. Tapi plotnya nggak mateng dan aku langsung inget Cangehgar. Setelah inget-inget lagi cerita mana di Cangehgar yang pas, akhirnya pilihanku jatuh ke yang nelen pulpen xD

Btw, di mataku, pas banget kalau KuroMomo tuh orang Sunda. Soalnya mereka kalem-kalem gimana gitu dan ceriwisnya Satsuki tuh tipikal orang Bandung yang biasa aku tau wkwk (mungkin di sini yang orang Bandung bisa ngerti korelasinya di mana). Jadi kebayang banget kalau misalnya mereka berdua ngomong Sunda haha.

Ah iya, nggak nyangka bakal _publish_ KuroMomo berurutan kayak gini. Ini mah kebetulan aja dari celenjnya. Syukurlah aku ngeramein _fanbase_ ini lagi xD

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
